fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters
This page displays all characters appearing in '''Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime', to see the characters of Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime, follow this link.'' All characters that appear in Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime are listed on this page. The characters are separated by their role in the anime as well as where they appear at or if they are family members. Protagonists Chubby Utahime The main character of the series, who is a rather energetic young girl. Mayu loves to sing and dance but also has weaknesses for sweets. That's why it is impossible for her to ever become an idol or something like that. But she hasn't given up yet. She is sure that one day, she'll do something great. Mayu's chubby form is , the pink Utahime. A little, shy girl who hardly speaks with others as she is afraid of how they would react. She loves everything that is connected with traditional things and doesn't deny that she might be a bit spoiled, especially when it comes to sweets. She is the youngest child of a rich family. Chika's chubby form is , the white Utahime. The captain of their school's soccer team. She is a passionate but stubborn girl who tends to see everything rather negative. She tries to get her fellow classmates into sport and usually fails as some aren't sporty at all. Behind der stubborn and cool outside, Says also likes sweet things and sweets. Saya is the representative of her class. Saya's chubby form is , the blue Utahime. MayuIna.png|link=Inaka Mayu ChikaChiya.png|link=Chiyabata Chika SayaNaka.png|link=Nakajima Saya ToBeAdded.png|link=Inaka Mayu#Chubby Cupcake Chubby Chocola.png|link=Chiyabata Chika#Chubby_Chocola ToBeAdded.png|link=Nakajima Saya#Chubby Milk Candy Kingdom An upperclassman at the girls' school who is known to be the biggest otaku in town. He knows everything about games and animes and is usually called due to his lazyness. Taromaro is actually the reborn Prince of Candy Kingdom and has the power to transform into . Starly is a mascot from the Candy Kingdom who was the only one that was able to escape as the desert rose across the kingdom. Starly is a little create who loves herself and her home kingdom very much and doesn't have much left for the Chubby Utahime warriors. She currently lives with Mayu. Pocha-tan is a Candy Baby coming from the Candy Kingdom. She is the caretaker of the Prince of her home country. Pocha-tan is also the keeper of the Chibi Scarlet. Pocha has a habit of adding "pocha", "cha" or "chacha" to the end of her sentences. The mythical power source of the Chubby Utahimes, which choses which girls will become the Utahimes that will save the world. Antagonists Kingdom of Sand Monsters of Sand that the messengers of the desert use in order to turn the world of water into an endless desert. The first messenger of desert that comes to earth, he dreams of turning the land into an endless desert where he can rebuild his lost stone kingdom, that once existed at the Kingdom of Sand, which disappeared centuries ago. The mistress of sand, coming from the former Blue Oasis of the Kingdom of Sand. She came to take revenge on those she thinks are resposible for her home town disappearing. Esther's younger sister, who tries to help her getting her revenge on the people of water. She is at the same age as the chubby warriors and totally hates them for what they are doing. She is referred as the Princess of Sand. Great Dune's second hand in commanding. He only appears when the chubby are gettin on his nerves. Kalahara speaks for Great Dune and is sometimes considered as his right hand. The main commander of the messengers of desert. He used to be the ruler of the Kingdom of Sand, which disappeared during the storm of rain, a historical happening at the land of magic. He has sworn to get revenge on the ones, who he thinks are responsible for the storm. Force of Light Megumi is a member of the forces of light. She is one of them who fight against the forces of darkness. She is a young girl, who is adored by anyone around her. Her main color is lime green and her full title is , the legendary archer. Mizuki is a member of the forces of light. She is Megumi's right hand and the only one who has a stronger and prouder personality than Megumi. Though being stronger than her, Mizuki adores Megumi like her savior. Her main color is navy blue and her full title is , the knight of humans. Hikari is a member of the forces of light. She is a mage, whose duty is to heal others or protect them from dangerous attacks. She is the youngest of her team and is pretty shy, following Megumi's lead. Her main color is yellow and her full title is , the witch of light. Botan is a member of the forces of light. She is the most distant and agressive one of her team. She usually sticks with Hikari and reminds her to stop being a crybaby. Her main color is dark violet and her full title is , the combat rebel. Minor Characters Family Members Mayu's older sister, who attends the same school as Mayu, but is in high school division. Sayu likes to tease Mayu because her dream might never come true. But she actually believes in Mayu and her dreams. Chika's eldest sister, who lives at Okinawa right now, running her own pastry shop. They usually stay in conctact via video chat and Reika wants Chika to be able to visit her one day. Chika's older, tomboyish sister, who currently lives at Denmark for an exchange project. Kasuga will return to Japan next spring. Saya's mother, who runs a local sports store located at the shopping distract of the town. She is usually seen working there. Saya's father, who used to play soccer before he was injured once. Now, he works from at home, being in charge for the house, even tries his best at cooking. One of Taromaro's elder sister, who were hurt during a dramatic accident a year ago. Yuriko did not survive the accident. One of Taromaro's elder sister, who were hurt during a dramatic accident a year ago. Koko, unlike Yuriko, survived the accident but is currently hospitalized as it is unknown if she'll ever wake up again. Amagawa First Academy Sumire is a minor character of the anime. Sumire is a member of the Amagawa First Academy musical club. Rina is a minor character of the anime. Rina is a member of the Amagawa First Academy musical club. Yuuhi is a minor character of the anime. Yuuhi is a member of the Amagawa First Academy musical club. Risa is a minor character of the anime. Risa is one of Inaka Mayu and Chiyabata Chika's classmates who is part of Amagawa First Academy's music club. Satomi is a minor character of the anime. Satomi is a second year high school student of Amagawa First Academy, who's the president of the theater, musical and fashion club. Satomi is a minor character of the anime. Satomi is a second year high school student of Amagawa First Academy, who's the president of the theater, musical and fashion club. Takagi is a minor character of the anime. Takagi is a teacher at Amagawa First Academy and the teacher of the Namagashi Class. Saki is a minor character of the anime. Saki is a student of Amagawa First Academy and Saya's team mates. Sora is a minor character of the anime. Saki is a student of Amagawa First Academy and Saya's team mates. Pika is a minor character of the anime. Pika is a young girl who loves magical girls and costumes herself as the magical made-up girl "Lunar Marine". Kaori is a minor character of the anime. Kaori is a member of the Amagawa First Academy acting club. Hayato is a minor character of the anime. Hayato is a third year high school student of Amagawa First Academy. Haruka is a minor character of the anime. Haruka is a third year high school student of Amagawa First Academy. Isao is a minor character of the anime. Isao is a first year middle school student of Amagawa First Academy, who is recently bullied by high school students. Emiko is a minor character of the anime. Emiko is a first year middle school student of Amagawa First Academy, who is recently bullied by high school students. Sunami is a minor character of the anime. Sunami is a girl in Mayu's age. She used to be a member of the Kingdom of Sand and was usually referred as the Princess of Sand. Her former name is . Sunami now attends the Amagawa First Academy and lives with a local priest. Amozu City Pastry is a minor character of the anime. Pastry is the owner of a local pastries shop, the Pastries. Blaze Cats A 14-year-old girl who has a fiery personality and will get into fights with everyone that doubts her strength. Blaze Cheyenne is the alter ego of Akane. She is the blaze cat of fire and the leader of the blaze cats. Cheyenne's theme color is red and her catchphrase is "The blaze of fire strikes to save the world!". A 14-year-old girl who is the vice president of the student council and loves cute things. Blaze Selene is the alter ego of Aomi. She is the blaze cat of water and the healer of the blaze cats. Selene's theme color is blue and her catchphrase is "The blaze of water splashes to heal the world!". A 14-year-old girl who is a young girl who loves poems and stories. She is actually pretty strict. Blaze Fiorella is the alter ego of Raimu. She is the blaze cat of earth and the protector of the blaze cats. Fiorella's theme color is green and her catchphrase is "The blaze of earth blooms to protect the world!". Aeron Wesley Jr. is a gentle otter, who loves to travel around the world. Force of Dark A member of the force of darkness of the World of Type. Gwilym is currently fighting against magical warriors of the force of light. References Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina